People use mobile vehicles to advertise the name of their business, such as on the glass surfaces of their vehicles, using a stick on label, stick on letters at the top of vehicle glass, or other like means. Using this new visible device, one can laminate LED (light emitting diodes), OLED (organic light emitting diodes), EL (electroluminescent films), or other like light emitting materials, onto mobile vehicle glass or other transparent vehicle portions to advertise a trademark name, logo, or other words or designs that will flash or illuminate on the exterior of mobile glass or transparent vehicle portions.